The present invention relates generally to antennae mounting systems and methods for millimeter wave point-to multipoint wireless communications systems.
Point-to-multipoint millimeter wave wireless communications systems are well known and are described, for example, in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,313, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Broadband Millimeter Wave Data Communication.xe2x80x9d Such systems generally consist of one or more hubs servicing a plurality of remote nodes. At both the hub and node sites, antennae must be mounted onto brackets which provide support for the antenna during system operation.
Point-to-multipoint communication systems are generally modular, and generally the system must be reconfigured from time to time during operation. This configuration may include antennae of various sizes and shapes to effect the shape of the beam emitted therefrom. The need to change the reflector of such an antenna may arise because, e.g., the reflector has in some way been damaged, or the shape of the reflector must be changed to match a characteristic of the communication signal emanating from that particular antenna, or it becomes desirable to reshape the antenna beam as the result of changes in the number and location of subscribers to the communication system. In addition, it is often desirable to test the transceiver without the presence of the antenna.
Generally, the antenna is built as an integral structure with the reflector bolted or otherwise permanently or semi-permanently attached to the supporting structure which may include a waveguide and the means to mount the antenna on appropriate supporting structure.
Physically removing and/or installing an antenna is often a time intensive and manpower intensive job, particularly where the antenna is positioned at elevations where the workers are exposed to potentially dangerous wind and weather conditions. The weight and sail area of the antenna often present a handling problem, particularly where the application of considerable force is required. Several persons may be required to perform different tasks simultaneously, e..g., the antenna must be supported while mechanical fasteners are manipulated. This problem may be compounded where an attempt is made to remove only the reflector, and reflectors are often destroyed by the act of removing them requiring the replacement of the entire antenna.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel antenna and method in which the reflector may easily and safely removed from the remainder of the antenna before, during or after installation of the antenna.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel antenna and method in which the reflector may replaced with the aid of mechanical assistance, and leaving the connection of the antenna waveguide to a support bracket undisturbed.